


It All Comes To An End

by muddeledupmess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Harvelle's Roadhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddeledupmess/pseuds/muddeledupmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reunites with those he misses most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes To An End

Dean knew that this was it. His injuries from the last hunt were far to serve for him to survive, and even if he did, he wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be human for much longer. He wouldn't be able to control the urges he knew would follow. He would hurt Sam. A risk he was not willing to take. He had been fighting and hinting creatures like this for long enough to know exactly what he needed to do, or rather what he needed Sam to do. He would go on his own terms. Enough of the bullshit. No repeat of Mystery Spot. No Hellhounds. He was damned sure that this time, he would chose how, not necessarily when, but he could certainly chose how.  
Sam couldn't tear his eyes off of his brother. Dean was still clinging to his side. Crimson staining his shirt darker and darker. His other arm hanging limp at his side. He knew Dean wouldn't last much longer and if he did, well he would fall into the category things to be hunted. Not that he would, he could never bring himself to do that. Kill his brother? No, this was Dean, his best friend, his protector, his brother. The voice at the back of his head, the one he listened to most of all, knew that if Dean did survive and he turned.. it would be a matter of time before other hunters got whiff and began hunts of their own. This time there was no Bobby or Pastor Jim to help them. Sam could only pray that Dean would not ask him. 

‘Sam. You gotta gank me. You know you have to’

‘Dean.. I can’t. No not like this’

‘Sammy, you have to. I can’t do it. Look at me!’ Dean’s uninjured arm gestured to the various injuries littering his form before curling into himself from the pain. Sam‘s hand hovered over the weaponry spilled over the bed. Minutes passed, both brothers screaming at each other, pleading their case, hoping the other would give in.

‘Sammy, you've got to. Please’ 

Dean sank to the floor, leaning against the bed. He had no energy left to argue, it was getting harder to breathe, the pain intensifying. The sight of his broken brother broke his resolve. One last pleading look brought Sam to his knees, pulling his brother into a final embrace. He felt Dean’s gasp against his neck as he pushed the knife into Dean’s side. Apologises and pleads for forgiveness falling from his lips. He felt rather than saw Dean’s smile. Nothing more than a small quirk of his lips. 

‘Thank you Sammy. Promise me something.’

‘Anything you want Dean, anything’

‘Get out of this life. Don’t you dare interrupt me. Get out, get a hot wife, picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog. Be normal. Hell, go back to school. Just stop hunting’

‘I promise Dean, I’ll do it. Everything you just said’

‘Good boy Sammy. Make sure you name your kid after me Sammy. And if I find out that you don’t look after Baby right, I'm gonna come back and haunt your ass. You got it?’  
Sam nods, holding his brother tighter than he thought possible. It was clear Dean didn't have long left. He was losing too much blood too quickly. Dean gave a weak chuckle, returning the hug.

‘Bitch’

‘Jerk’

Several hours later, Sam felt himself being brought back to reality; a gentle hand on his shoulder pulling him away from Dean’s body. Castiel. Sam fights. How could he leave Dean? His brother needed him. He could make sure Dean would survive. The rational part of his mind knew that it was too late. That he had fulfilled his brother’s request. The voice grew louder as his body and the rest of his mind shit down unable to process anything else. The Angel spoke soothing words, guiding the last Winchester to the chair in the corner of the room, forcing him to listen to his words. Very few made it through the fog clouding his mind. Dean. Heaven. At this Sam looked into the eyes of the Angel before him.

‘Sam. Dean is in heaven. I took him there myself. I will remain with you. I promised your brother I will continue to protect you the same way as I have these last years. Come, we must prepare for Dean’s funeral’

With that the hunter and the Angel began the preparations to lay Dean to rest. Sam could not help but remember the last time he buried his brother, except this time, he knew Dean wouldn't be needing his body again.

*****************************************

The glass of whiskey slides across the bar and, into the waiting hand of the newly deceased Dean Winchester. Cas had not long left him at the doors of the Roadhouse after making promises to ensure that Sam fulfilled his last request. As much as he wanted to see Sam again, he would be damned if that was anything but decades away. His entrance into the bar causes quite a stir. Greetings and hugs were exchanged. Jo and Ellen with smiles on their faces, refusing to accept his apologises, insisting that all had been forgiven. As far as they had been concerned Sam and Dean had done enough good in the world to more than make up for the events leading to their untimely deaths. Ash on the other hand, insists on pouring him a drink and catching him up on everything he had missed since his last visit to Heaven. 

Dean breaks from his conversation with Jo as a hand claps his shoulder. Bobby. He stares at the man who had served as his second father. ‘Idjit’ accompanies a slap round the back of his head seconds before being pulled into a bone crushing hug. 

‘You did good boy. I'm proud’

‘Bobby, I'm sorry for everything. I..’ 

The sight over Bobby’s shoulder brought his attention. Jo, Ellen, Ash and Bobby knew who had walked in through those doors. Sharing sad smiles, they turn and leave with promises of longer talks, especially now that they had the time for it.  
John and Mary Winchester stood a little way behind him, John's arm around Mary's waist, her head on his shoulder, both smiling at their eldest son.

'Dean'

'Dad'...'M-mom'

Dean is still to dumbfound to move.  
Mary pulls away from John and walks over to Dean, pulled him from his chair. A smile on her lips, eyes shining with unshed tears. That moment was all it took for Dean to realise that the woman before him was actually his mum standing in front of him, not a memory, not her ghost. It was actually her and he's wasting time just standing there.  
Without warning he grabs her in a hug and tells her repeatedly that he missed her and the he loved her and that he was sorry that he didn't look after Sam as well as her should have and that he’s’ sorry for all the bad he has done in his life. Mary suddenly pulls back, determination in her eyes. Grasping her son’s chin in her hand, she forces him to look her in the eyes. 

'You listen to me Dean Winchester. I am so proud of you, so so proud. You and Sam have done so much good in this world. Yes, you've done some things but you had to. You looked after your brother as well as you could, you did your best. That is all I could ever ask'

With tears in his eyes, Dean stares at his mother. He buries his face in her shoulder and accepts the comfort she offers. Not long after John steps forward. He gently removes his wife’s arm in order to pull his son into his own arms. Apologising for everything. his upbringing, not being there when he and Sam needed him. Dean doesn't hear a word of this, too amazed by the fact that he had both parent s there with him. He begins to realise that all he needs is Sam and the moment would be perfect. It's then he hears the four words which floor him, the four words he didn't expect to hear from his father. 'I'm proud of you'

**Author's Note:**

> This was created after a conversation with my Supernatural obsessed friend. We were wondering what would happen if one of the brothers had to kill the other and well, it became this.  
> This and others I have written were originally posted on my tumblr (muddeled-upmess)


End file.
